Through The Eyes of The Oracle
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: Madeline Bariston, a noblewoman of London, has a secret. But what price will she pay when Ciel Phantomhive discovers who she really is and wants to make a deal? No real parings. Just something I've been wanting to write.
1. The Oracle, Caretaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshituji, sadly, though if I did Sebastian would totally be a woman! But I do own my character Madeline Bariston/Urayah (Er-ray-yah) Heincrove. You'll understand why there are two names later in the chapter.

Summary: Madeline Bariston, a noblewoman of London, has a secret. But what price will she pay when Ciel Phantomhive discovers who she really is and wants to make a deal?

Parings: None. Or at least none right now. Maybe some later.

A/N: Hey all! Okay so this is my absolute first fanfiction! I've been writing for a while but have never written a fanfiction before. Please no flames. Warning now, I can't promise that Ciel and Sebastian will completely be in character! *hides behind my pillow* I'll try my best to keep them in character as much as I possibly can. I will say there will be a bit of OOC. Anyway, please read then review!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Long red hair framed a slightly tanned face as she stood at the window of her office, overlooking the crowded streets of London. Her dark green eyes narrowed as she heard the click of her office door being opened then closed. She knew who it was that was visiting her today. Only one person, along with his butler, would step into her office without knocking and wait, rather impatiently, she might add. She sighed and turned to face them with a smile, one that was supposed to be heart warming and genuine, but she knew why he was there.<p>

"You know why I'm here Urayah Heincrove. I need a name." the harsh voice of the child earl standing before her said.

Urayah Heincrove, a woman respected and feared by most of the nobles in London, let the smile fade from her lips to a hard frown and her eyes narrowed once again. She sat at her desk and offered the young earl one of the two seats in front of her. Once he sat down she looked to the butler, noting he moved to his master's side and remained standing. She knew from the first moment she met the raven haired man that something was off about him. She turned her attention back to the young earl and let a dark smirk cover her lips.

"A name my lord?" She asked coolly, her hand moving to the bottom right drawer and testing the lock. Yes, it was still firmly locked.

"A murder happened last night and the victim had one of your cards. I know you keep the names of all the people that visit your establishment and then one of your girls gives them a card so that next time they visit it will be to that same woman. I need the name of the man who visited..." He looked at the card in his hand, "A girl named Lillian, under your care."

Urayah's smile widened and she reached for the necklace around her neck.

"If I give you the name, what do I get in return?" She asked, her eyes narrowing once again.

The young earl glared with his only visible eye and tightened his hand on the chair he was sitting in. This woman was irritating to say the least.

"What makes you think I'll give you anything for it?" He asked.

"Because I know you'll do anything for the information that I have. Even go to the undertaker." She said as she pulled the key off the chain and unlocked the drawer, pulling out a red book.

The book in her hands was decorated with gold designs around the edges, there was no other book like it in the world. The young earl made a noise similar to a low growl. He wished he could just jump across the table and take the book from her, but knew from experience that the book wouldn't open for him, even if he tried. Only Urayah could open the book.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Urayah's grin could only be described as absolutely sinful. She opened the beautifully decorated book and flipped through the pages for the page that held the names of the men who had come to visit Lillian the night before.

"I want another two years of protection for my girls, from the eyes of Scotland Yard." She said.

"Fine! Just give me the man's name!" He shouted.

"Now now Lord Phantomhive. Shouting is very unbecoming of an earl." Urayah said with a dark laugh.

Ciel Phantomhive gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on her desk. Urayah showed no sign of being surprised or startled by his actions.

"What did he look like my lord?" She asked.

"Short brown hair, light skin. He work a green suit with a white button down dress shirt and dark leather shoes."

Urayah glanced up at Ciel's butler, Sebastian, then her eyes went back to the pages of her book. For a moment, just a moment, she let her mind drift and a vision from the night before appeared in her mind.

**~*Last Night*~**

_Sitting across from Urayah was a tall, pale man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. She smiled sweetly and motioned for him to take a seat across from her._

_"I'm obligated to ask you why you're here tonight sir." She said softly._

_"I need to talk to someone who will keep a secret, who won't tell anyone anything I tell them." He said, jumping slightly at the sound of Urayah pulling a drawer open and putting a book on her desk. A bright red and gold book._

_"Oh? Nothing more?" Urayah asked as she opened the book._

_"No. I just need to talk to someone." He said._

_Urayah smiled and grabbed a quill and dipped it in the ink then looked up at the man who looked as though he was going to jump out of his skin._

_"Your name sir?" She asked politely._

_His face paled more than Urayah could have possibly imagined and she stood up from behind her desk, her black dress falling back around her legs. She walked around to where she stood before him and knelt down in front of him._

_"I can assure you sir, that no one will know that you've been here tonight. This book is only seen by my eyes alone. Your visit will be kept entirely secret." She said softly as she touched his knee._

_He nodded and sighed with relief, the tension leaving his body._

_"My name is Ethan Rodgers." He said so softly that Urayah almost had to strain to hear him._

_Urayah stood up and walked briskly back around her desk. She flipped a few pages and wrote his name under the name "Lillian"._

_"Mr. Rodgers, you'll be visiting the best of the best. The one woman who is best a keeping secrets of all kinds off the streets. Of course all my girls are wonderful at keeping secrets and stories off the streets, but Lillian is by far the only one that I personally would trust with deep dark secrets." Urayah said as she shut the book and put it back in the drawer, locking it securely._

_She stood and offered her hand to Ethan, and smiled as she linked arms with him. She could feel him tensing again and laughed gently._

_"Are you sure?" He asked nervously._

_"Relax Ethan, I assure you, you are in very capable hands. Lillian will take good care of you. Now, if you'll come with me, I'll take you to her room." Urayah said as she patted his arm and led him out of the room then down the hallway._

**~*The Present*~**

Urayah snapped from the vision and scrolled the page for the name. She closed her book abruptly when she noticed Ciel leaning over her desk to see what was on the page.

"The name you want is Ethan Rodgers. He came last night merely to talk to one of my girls. Nothing more." She stated cooly.

"This is a prostitution house Urayah, he had to be here for more than just to talk." Ciel said harshly.

Urayah's eyes narrowed dangerously and she slowly stood, towering over the young earl. She gripped the book then dropped it back into the drawer, locking it securely. She didn't like anyone degrading her girls or her business. Yes, many times men would come for 'company' and such, but this building was meant for more than that.

"My young Lord Phantomhive, I do not like you calling my business a prostitution house! We do more than just give men, and a few women, a place to cater to their physical needs! Many times, people come to us to speak of things on their minds! Secrets are told behind these doors that never see the light of day! I do not like you degrading my girls to simple prostitutes, as that is not what they are! If the person that comes to their room wishes to simply talk and nothing more they do not turn them away! Now, if you'll kindly see yourselves out, I believe you got what you came for! Good day Lord Phantomhive!" She shouted, slamming her fist on her desk then pointing to the door.

Never had Ciel, or Sebastian for that matter, seen Urayah's warm dark green eyes turn so cold. Nor had they seen her body become so tense. To Ciel's complete surprise, Urayah stood firm with a cold face.

"Good day Ms. Heincrove." Ciel said as he turned and left the room, Sebastian following behind him like a shadow.

Urayah stood there for a few moments longer before collapsing in her chair and turning to face the window again. There was a knock at the door and Urayah listened as light footsteps entered the room followed by a soft click of the door. She knew it had to be one of the girls. They were the only ones who walked so lightly, almost as if they feared the floor would fall out beneath them.

"Lady Urayah?" A soft feminine voice asked.

Urayah turned in her chair to see Lillian standing in between the chairs with her hands clasped in front of her with a worried look on her face. Urayah smiled sweetly and shook her head, silently telling her that nothing was wrong. Lillian, having been with Urayah Heincrove since the beginning, was Urayah's most trusted friend. She helped Urayah find young girls who needed a place to stay and food to eat. Even to this day she still does. She had been given many opportunities to leave and marry any of the wealthy men who came to her room but turned them down, saying that she had a duty to Lady Urayah and was happy where she was.

"Is there anything I can do for you Lady Urayah?" Lillian asked softly with a smile.

Urayah looked at the young blonde. She stood tall, her brown eyes never holding back any emotions. The girl was as bright as she was beautiful. This was the only person Urayah could trust with her deepest darkest secret.

"No thank you Lillian, though that is a very sweet offer. I'm about to leave and go home. I need to rest and get ready for tomorrow. Lock all the doors and don't let anyone in tonight. And I mean anyone." Urayah's eyes were firm but kind.

Urayah stood up and put the key back on the chain around her neck. She walked around her desk and towards the door of her office, looking back at Lillian who moved to her side and smiled as they both exited the room.

"Of course Lady Bariston. I understand completely. Have a wonderful evening." Lillian said softly with a small smile as she walked down the hallway back to her room.

Urayah's eyes widened and she shook her head. She'd have to get onto Lillian in the morning for using her real name. But for now she'd let it slide, as there was no one in the hall and Lillian and been very quiet about it. She walked down the stairs and out to the streets where her carriage was waiting for her. She spoke only three words as she climbed into the carriage.

"Bariston Estate, quickly."

The carriage pulled away from the curb moments later and made its way out to the edges of London.

* * *

><p>okay! So that's chapter one! I hope it didn't suck too much! I've only been writing for about ten years so yeah...but fanfictiions are totally different from just regular fiction books!<p>

Anyway! Please review! I will most likely try to update daily. Since I have a bunch of time on my hands! I hope you liked it!


	2. The Oracle, Secrets Revealed

A/N: Yay! I finally got chapter one fixed! I've been going nuts on how to fix it! okay so I know that I said daily, but things come up like taking care of family and birthdays and work! gosh. Well now that I more or less have my schedule under control, I've got a bit of time to work on the next few chapters! I know that the story just up and disappeared for a few minutes and I'm sorry to those who made alerts for the next chapters, but I had to make it so that you could tell where the A/N's ended and the story began.

okay to clarify things! 1) Urayah and Ciel know each other because she used to give information to Ciel's parents when they were alive. 2) I'm not sure why I made Ciel go visit her there in the building, as she used to go to the mansion when his parents were alive, but I felt that he should be there.

I know that she seems VERY mary sue, and I'm trying to work on that so she doesn't seem that way. She is like a fortune teller so she has a few qualities that make her seem that way. Like automatically knowing who's at the door and if she's going to be in danger, etc. I'm going to lessen that a bit and try harder to make her seem not so sue-ish. If anyone has any tips to help me with that, that would be awesome!

Any and all reviews are wonderful! I'd prefer that they be ones that could help me get better with my stories. Ones that just trash talk any of my stories will be ignored. I know that I can do better and people giving me tips and advice on how I can get better are wonderful.

okay so now that all of that is out of the way, here's chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Long, wavy red hair framed a slightly tanned, slender face that was mounted by a short, slightly tip tilted nose and high but delicate cheeks. Between narrow lids, dark green eyes watched her maid, Emily, move about the room but held a sort of inner laughter, that laughter being reflected in the corners of her mouth in a faintly ironic smile. That small smile seemed to say, "I have known pain and more may come, but at this moment I am content." Her mouth seemed full of contradictions; her lips were full and looked as if they had been carved by a sculptor; sensitive, voluptuous, yet grave and sad; lips that were defenseless in their brooding sensuality, they seemed to be abandoned to their helplessness by her small unassertive chin. Her neck, long and finely molded, held a long string of pearls, ended at her gently sloping shoulders, from where her long while nightgown began. She was still in bed, Emily having just come in to wake her, only to find her mistress already up and reading a book that had been left on the night stand next to the bed from the night before.<p>

Emily was still rather young, having just turned nineteen just days ago. She stood, rather unsteadily, at five foot three with her long blonde hair tucked high up on her head in a tight bun. Her face still held a bit of youthful baby fat, giving her an even younger look to her. Her pale skin only seemed to accentuate her deep blue eyes. Her shoulders were slim and neck long, hidden beneath the black and white maid's dress that she wore everyday. Her arms moved behind her back, hands hiding behind her trim waist and small hips.

"Mistress! How long have you been awake!" Emily squealed as she turned to find Lady Bariston watching her intently.

Madeline Bariston laughed heartily and smiled. Waving her hand as a silent gesture to Emily for her to carry on with her work. She turned her dark green eyes back on her book, The Taming of The Shrew By William Shakespeare. The book was fairly old and the pages were now yellow from years of use. Pages were beginning to fall apart from being flipped so many times. Emily didn't know why her mistress read the book so much. By now she had probably read it more than one hundred times in the two years she had worked for her and could probably quote it line for line. If Emily couldn't find Lady Madeline in her study doing paperwork, she always looked in the expansive library. She could almost always find her there, reading one book or another.

"Mistress, for breakfast today we have-"

"No need to tell me Emily. I'm not that hungry this morning. Just bring a small plate to my room in an hour. What is on the schedule for today?" Madeline asked without taking a single glance away from her book.

"Today's schedule?" Emily asked softly, trying her hardest to recall what Madeline had scheduled before noon.

"Yes Emily. What is the schedule for the day?" Madeline asked as she marked her page and closed her book, looking up at the young blonde standing before her.

She found it absolutely darling they way Emily's face had the most terrified look. For the life of her Emily couldn't remember what her mistress had planned before noon. She blushed a bright shade of pink that made Madeline laugh and smile yet again.

"Please do try to remember the schedule Emily. I absolutely must know what I have planned for the day from the moment you stop telling me what's for breakfast." She said.

Emily nodded quickly and placed her hand under her chin while she tried to rack her brain for the schedule. She suddenly smiled as the day's schedule came back to her. Madeline waited patiently for the young girl to start and placed her book on the stand next to the bed.

"On today's schedule mistress, you have a ten-thirty meeting this morning with Count Samuels. At eleven-thirty you have another meeting but that's with the decorating group that will be setting things up for the party you're holding tonight. At noon you'll be having lunch outside in the garden with Lord Phantomhive to discuss the-"

"Wait!" Madeline shouted as her ears perked at the name Phantomhive.

"What is it Milady?" Emily asked, nearly jumping out of her skin at her mistress's outburst.

"Did you just say 'Phantomhive'?" Madeline asked as she quickly jumped out of bed and rushed across the room towards Emily.

"Yes?" Emily asked, clearly startled.

Madeline had put off all meetings with Ciel Phantomhive ever since he had come into her office at the apartment complex that first time. She didn't want him finding out that she and the Urayah Heincrove that he knew were the same person. She'd put off her meetings with him for so long that he'd clearly become irritated, demanding that she put an end to her silliness and meet with him. She was terrified that he would discover her secret and expose her to the entire city of London. She had such a terrified look on her face that Emily began to worry that her mistress had taken ill, placing the back of her hand on Madeline's forehead.

"Mistress? Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?" Emily asked, a worried tone in her voice.

Madeline snapped from her train of thoughts and smiled, nodding to Emily and ushering her out of the room.

"Please, give me a few moments to get dressed and I'll-"

"But mistress, you won't be able to put the corset on by yourself!" Emily cried out.

Madeline stopped and blinked a few times before she turned and looked at the dresser. Sitting right on top of the dark green dress was a white corset. The dress was plain, except the white lace collar, no bows, no ribbons, just the soft satin material that it was made of. A twitch began in her left eye and she wanted so badly to make the thing unwearable, but the look on Emily's sweet face was priceless and she just couldn't say no to the young woman.

"I wish I could put it on myself but seeing as I can't..."

"It shouldn't take more than a minute or two!" Emily put in.

Madeline relented and stepped to the side, allowing Emily to enter the room once more. As Emily helped her mistress into the confining piece of clothing, she informed her of the rest of the day's schedule. But the only thing on Madeline's mind was how she was going to fool the young Phantomhive Earl.

_"He's just a child! It shouldn't be too hard! Right?"_ Madeline thought to herself.

Suddenly Lady Madeline Bariston felt very uneasy about her meeting with young Ciel Phantomhive. She instinctively knew that today was not going to go as smoothly as she had first hoped.

**~*Noon*~**

Madeline Bariston's garden was large, decorated with lilies, roses of so many colors, orchids, and even a few apple trees. Madeline took pride in her garden, caring and nurturing for it herself in her free time. She'd even planted the apple trees several years ago, so she wouldn't have to spend more than what was needed in the city on food for the mansion. But right now, Madeline wasn't paying attention to her garden.

Madeline's mind was elsewhere as she paced the red stone walkway in her garden so many times that Emily was beginning to get a bit dizzy. She'd never seen her mistress so unnerved, so uneasy. But she didn't dare say a word, knowing that to disturb her mistress's train of thought would inflict a rather harsh scolding. She herself had not experienced any of those scoldings, but had heard of them from a few of the other servants who had experienced such rage from the normally calm redheaded woman they called Lady Bariston.

Madeline couldn't place her fears. She'd never been so terrified in her life. It wasn't Ciel Phantomhive that frightened her. Oh no it wasn't the young dark haired, blue eyed boy. It was that shadow of a butler that followed him absolutely everywhere! That man who could find out anything about her. She'd heard from a few of her girls that the butler, Sebastian, had come to several of their rooms for information and had, surprisingly, always seemed to get it. One minute he's there then the next he's gone. He was extremely determined to get the info he wanted, no matter what. The thought that Ciel could make Sebastian dig up info on her was terrifying to say the least. She could be exposed! Completely exposed! Not just for running a prostitution house, but for her eyes as well. Her eyes were her most guarded secret. If it were to get onto the streets that she could see visions of the future, as well as the past, not just her status as a noble of London would be destroyed!

"It's not very proper for a lady, such as yourself, to pace back and forth like that." A male voice said.

Madeline felt a cold chill run down her spine. She knew that voice. The harsh tones in that voice were clear and precise. That voice could only belong to Lord Ciel Phantomhive. She turned slowly, glancing quickly over her shoulder to see if Sebastian was standing behind him and cursed silently to herself when she saw the tall dark haired butler.

_Of course HE'D be here! HE never leaves Ciel's side! What could have possibly gone through your mind to think that HE wouldn't be here as well!_ She thought.

Emily squeaked and jumped as she turned to face the young earl. She quickly raced about putting the final touches on the table a few feet away from Madeline. As she was racing to place the tea pot on the table she tripped, her foot catching between two bricks, the tea pot flying into the air. Madeline's eyes widened as she saw it heading straight for her. She couldn't move an inch, the thought of using her insight to help her crossing her mind for a split second before she closed her eyes, awaiting the impact. When it didn't come, her eyes slowly opened only to see Sebastian holding the green and white floral print pot in his hands. Something was odd, dark even, about Sebastian. Only, Madeline couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Are you alright Milady?" Sebastian asked as he placed the pot on the table.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Madeline said quickly, as if she had to force the words from her mouth.

Ciel made a slightly irritated noise and walked down the steps to the table, seating himself after Sebastian pulled the chair back. Madeline stood there, just a few feet away from Ciel, her eyes locking with his only for a moment before she looked away. For a moment she wondered if he already knew about her being Urayah Heincrove.

"Lady Bariston-"

"Madeline, please." She interjected.

"Lady Bariston, I don't like to be kept waiting. Sit." Ciel said, his voice firm.

Madeline found herself following the order he gave her and sat down across from him. She watched as Emily's hands trembled as she poured the tea, quickly reaching out and touching the girl's arm. Emily squeaked softly and looked at her mistress.

"Emily, why don't you go inside? Take a short break then come back in a little bit. I need to speak with Lord Phantomhive, alone."

Madeline made sure that Emily understood her completely, watching as she shaking blonde rushed back into the mansion. Her gaze then turned to Ciel. To her surprise he was staring right at her. No staring isn't the right word, she thought. He was glaring at her! She felt her blood go cold and chills going down her spine again.

"What is it My Lord? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"The tea. What is it? I don't think I've ever had it before." Ciel said as he looked down into his cup.

Madeline released her breath and smiled softly as she took a sip.

"It's a special blend that my cook makes for me on occasion. I'm not sure what she calls it but I rather like it. If you don't care for it Mi'lord, I can have something else made for you."

Ciel took a sip then placed the cup back on the saucer. Looking back up at the red haired woman across from him, he waited till she had placed her cup back down to speak.

"No. Don't bother." He said.

Madeline smiled and sat straight in her chair waiting to see if Ciel would say anything else, when he didn't she looked away. It didn't take long for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end when Ciel spoke again.

"You didn't tell me that you also go by Urayah Heincrove, Lady Bariston."

Madeline's fears had come to true. He knew of her second name, of her owning the apartment complex. She turned back to face Ciel and saw a dark smile cross his normally static features. She was afraid of what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finally got chapter two up! I hope you liked it! I know I probably have a few errors here and there. If you see any don't hesitate to let me know!<p>

Yeah, Emily is startled VERY easily! But Madeline likes her anyway.

I know that most of you don't like cliff hangers, so I promise to make the wait extremely short! I'm off work tomorrow so I'll have the whole day to type up more chapters!

Remember, please review! I love getting comments along with tips and advice for my writing!


	3. The Oracle, A Dangerous Deal

I'm going to make this short and sweet, I have a feeling that Ciel is going to be a bit OOC in this chapter. Sorry ahead of time. Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Madeline couldn't move. Fear paralyzed her in her seat. Her eyes were wide, terror running through her body. For just a moment time stood still as the three didn't say a word. Ciel lifted his cup and took another sip before placing it back on the table, opening his mouth to speak.<p>

"Why would a noblewoman of the highest stature open a prostitution house?" He asked softly, a dark grin at the corners of his mouth.

Madeline's tongue was stuck to the top of her mouth, her throat dry. What could she say? She was completely exposed, transparent before the young earl in front of her. Her hands shook as she lifted her cup to her lips, only for the glass cup to drop to the bricks below. She prayed that he wouldn't take this information to the public. She could lose everything in an instant. Ciel looked at her again and Madeline took a deep breath.

"Please my lord, don't call it a prostitution-"

"That's what it is Lady Bariston, or should I call you Urayah?" Ciel asked darkly.

Suddenly burning rage flooded through her. He was again calling her girls prostitutes. She slowly took a breath and stood, pushing her chair back. Her eyes turned cold and her hands turned to fists.

"I told you once before Ciel Phantomhive, not to call my girls prostitutes." She said firmly.

"But that's what they are. They sell their bodies for money. Thus they are-"

"Money?" a choked laugh came from Madeline's throat. "My dear earl. They don't get a penny from the people that come to their rooms."

Ciel looked up at the woman as silence once again took over the area. If the women weren't making money from catering to people coming to their rooms, then why had Madeline opened the house? What could she possible gain from all of this.

"Then why open a house like that?" He asked.

"They needed a roof over their heads, a warm bed, food to eat, a place they could a home. I didn't open it just so they could give their bodies to men, or women, who visit. I opened it so they could have somewhere to go to, to be safe." Madeline said as she walked from the table.

"I could take this information to Scotland Yard, the Queen even. Your title as a noble would be tarnished, ruined. You could lose everything." He said.

Madeline didn't flinch. He was trying to get her to beg to keep her title. She turned her head and glared.

"But?" She asked softly.

Ciel smiled and leaned back in his chair, motioning for her to take her seat once again. Madeline glanced over at her empty chair and slowly walked over, sitting down.

"I can see that you don't want to lose your title, the only way you're keeping the house open. I'll make a deal with you." He said as he looked over at her with his only visible eye.

Madeline stiffened, her muscles tensing. A deal? This couldn't be good. But what other choice did she have? She couldn't afford to lose her title or the money that was funding the building. Her eyes, which had widened at the mention of a deal, now narrowed at the prospect of working for the young man across from her.

"What kind of deal my lord?" she asked cautiously.

"You supply me with any and all information that I could need and I'll pretend I never came across this information." Ciel said before taking a sip out of his cup.

Madeline hated the thought of working for him. She hated the thought that he could just use her as he pleased. That if she didn't supply him with the information she wanted, he wouldn't hesitate to take the knowledge he had to Scotland Yard, or even the Queen.

"You're a very kind woman for taking girls off the street and giving them somewhere to go. But this could tarnish your name. Take the offer, or I'll take my knowledge and completely ruin you." Ciel warned.

Madeline's blood raced, hearing the her heart beat in her ears. She gripped the table and closed her eyes for a moment. Her head was spinning. She took a deep breath then opened her eyes to look at the young dark haired boy across from her. Not just a simple glance, she was really looking at him. Locking her eyes with his only visible one, she sighed in defeat.

"I accept your offer Lord Phantomhive." She said softly.

Her blood turned cold as she heard him chuckle then she narrowed her eyes. Then her vision blurred and she felt her mind drifting from the present to the future.

**~*The Vision*~**

_"Sebastian! This is an order! Do what ever it takes to destroy her!" Ciel shouted as he removed his eye patch, revealing the contract mark on his eye._

_Sebastian's eyes took on their crimson red color and he smiled as he bowed to Ciel._

_"Yes, my lord." He said._

**~*The Present*~**

Madeline's mind returned to the present and she realized what seemed so off about Sebastian, why he was so perfect.

"On one condition." She said softly, a grin forming at the edges of her lips.

Ciel's visible eye narrowed. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Which is Milady?" He asked.

Madeline smiled and she looked over to Sebastian, who's face went to one of confusion.

"If you expose your knowledge of me owning that building then I get to expose that you have made a contract with a demon, who poses as your butler, to the entire city of London."

Ciel couldn't hide his surprise at Madeline's knowledge of his contract with Sebastian. How did she know? No one knew. Well no one besides the reapers and that damn Trancy. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched Madeline. Something was very off about this woman. He could tell by her scent that she wasn't human. But the scent wasn't that of a demon or a reaper either. Could she be an angel? No, she didn't smell like an angel either. What was she?

Madeline stood and the small smile on her lips showed she wasn't playing games. She was being quite serious.

"If you expose me, then I expose you. Not only I would fall in ruins, but you as well."

"How? How could you have known?" Ciel growled.

"I don't reveal my secrets or my sources Lord Phantomhive. Do we have a deal?" Madeline asked as she offered her hand to the young man.

Ciel stood and his hands which had been calmly resting in his lap, were now tight fists at his side. This woman was dangerous. He had to figure out how she could have known of his contract with Sebastian, quickly. He took her offered hand and glared.

"Fine. We have a deal. I won't reveal your secret if you don't reveal mine. But I will figure it out." He said, releasing her hand and turning away.

Madeline watched him leave, Sebastian following closely behind him. She realized then that they hadn't even discussed the real reason for this meeting, the merger of their companies, both making toys. She decided that they would discuss that some other time. She was satisfied, even if she had to play dirty. Her girls were safe, as was her title. For now.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter three is finished! I'm not really happy with how it went and that it was way shorter than my other chapters. Wow, I didn't realize it was THAT short till I began editing it on the site. Sorry for the shortness. This was supposed to be only about the meeting between Ciel and Madeline so I believe that's why it's so short. I feel that I made Ciel really out of character. If I did, let me know!<p>

Remember to Review! Till next chapter!


	4. The Oracle, A Wife and Mother

Okay, so the last chapter was so short! And this one isn't much better. This one is only supposed to tell us more about Madeline. A look in to her past if you will. Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

><p>Madeline was happy to see that the decorations for the party were going smoothly. She wanted everything to go perfectly. Nothing could go wrong. But she had this feeling that something would happen tonight, something terrible. She quickly pushed that feeling down and slowly made her way through the hallways of her home, only to stop and look through an open door. The room was decorated in a light shade of pink. Thick white curtains hung on the opposite side, facing the door. Designs of horses with wings in lace nearly covering their wide expanse. A large four poster bed sat left of the door, light pink curtains dimming the light of the sun coming through the windows. Across the room, facing the bed, was a vanity made of red oak with a matching desk and dresser.<p>

Madeline silently walked into the room, making her way over to the bed and peeking in through the curtains. She smiled and pulled the curtain back, tying it to one of the bed posts. Ever so gently she sat down next to the sleeping child and moved a strand of long dark brown hair from the pale face. She couldn't help but feel a little sad as she brushed the back of her fingers over her daughter's cheek. Her late husband's features were very evident in their daughter's face.

**~*Flashback*~**

Felix Bariston, owner of Heavenly Toys, had been Madeline Fairmont's fantasy husband from the moment she first laid eyes on him. He was very handsome, standing over six feet, with short dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, that Madeline swore looked more delicious than the real thing. He had a muscular build that said he wasn't a pansy that let someone else do all the work for him. She'd met him at a masquerade party that her friend Carolyn Restin had thrown. He'd worn a dashing bullfighters costume with a matching mask. He even had a real sword hanging from his belt. Madeline had gone as Carmen, from the play Carmen. The moment that Lord Bariston had removed his mask so that Carolyn could see who it was, Madeline had fallen in love. When he'd looked her way, she smiled and everything in the room seemed to stand still. He made his way through the crowd, his mask in his hand, eyes locked with hers. When they stood toe to toe with each other, she removed her own mask. Madeline was first to speak, breaking the delicate silence between them.

"You know, if I'd known you were going to go as Escomillo we could have arrived here together Lord Bariston." she said with a giggle.

Felix's laugh was heart warming and melodious to Madeline. He smiled and tucked his mask in his belt. He'd heard that Madeline Fairmont was beautiful, but didn't know she was just as witty.

"The same to you as well Lady Fairmont. I must say, you portray a beautiful Carmen." He said, his voice deep and warm.

They danced together for most of the night, declining offers from other nobles to dance. Felix discovered that Madeline wasn't just a pretty face, but had the smarts to match her beauty. Madeline discovered, much to her secret joy and her surprise, that Felix wasn't engaged. Also to her surprise, she discovered that if she even imagined him engaged to a woman she was filled with jealousy.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ She thought. _"I just met the man a few hours ago!"_

They talked about a variety of things, ranging from the arts to political views and ideals. To say that Felix was impressed would have been a complete understatement. Many of the women he'd spoken to in the last several months hadn't even been able to make simple conversation with him, much less speak of their political ideals.

It wasn't until several months later that Felix discovered, much to his own joy, that Madeline Fairmont had broken off her engagement to Lord Ralph Weston. The reasons behind the canceled engagement were unknown to the public, but later that evening he received a letter in the mail. There was no return address, but it was address to him in delicate handwriting. Curious to know who had sent the letter he opened it. He was elated to see that it was from Madeline.

A year later, on the very day that he received the first letter from Madeline, he asked her to marry him. He'd been up late the night before, anxiety coursing through him as he prayed her answer would be yes. Even on his knee, kneeling before her with a diamond ring in his hand, he was worried about her answer. Madeline just smiled, cupped his face in her hands, and softly kissed his lips while whispering the words he prayed he would hear.

"Yes Felix. Yes."

Not long after, not wanting to wait, they were wed. Two years passed and Madeline discovered that she was with child, thrilling them both. Madeline already knew that the child was going to be a girl, her insight had ruined the surprise. But before the vision could tell her the child's name, she'd stopped it dead in its tracks, wanting to name her child on her own rather than having a vision give her the name. She didn't tell her husband of her insight, of her ability to see into the past and future. She couldn't, she didn't want her fairytale to end worried that he would think her crazy.

The look on Felix's face when he held his daughter in his arms for the first time, warmed Madeline's heart. She was tired from the labor but had enough energy to remain awake for an hour or so. She silently made a promise to herself that the next child they had would be a boy, an heir to her husband's name and company.

"What shall we name her?" Felix asked softly as he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"What do you think we should name her?" Madeline asked as she smiled up at the love of her life.

"How about Felicity?"

Madeline's smile only grew as she looked up at her husband and child. Felicity...She thought that it was the perfect name. She said so to Felix, her voice barely above a whisper, before sleep claimed her.

The day that Felix was taken from her, Madeline felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. That morning she'd woken up screaming, many of her visions coming in the form of dreams, and had begged, no pleaded with Felix to stay home, to be with her and their daughter. He'd only smiled and said he wouldn't be long, then he was gone. She'd seen him, in her vision, being shot and killed at the bank. Madeline wished she could go back so that she could have told him of her insight so that he would have waited to leave the mansion. She thought that if she had only told him of her ability, then maybe he would still be there to see their daughter's third birthday and the ones following after that.

**~*The Present*~**

Madeline snapped from her thoughts upon feeling a small hand touching her cheek. She looked down and was startled to find Felicity, now ten years old, staring up at her with those big chocolate brown eyes. Madeline felt Felicity wiping something from her face and felt the wet lines on her cheeks. She'd been crying. In front of her daughter no less. This wasn't how Madeline wanted Felicity to see her. No, not weak. She wanted her daughter to see her as a strong, capable woman.

"Mama."

Madeline looked down at her daughter again and saw Felicity was handing her a handkerchief so she could wipe away her tears.

"Yes honey?" she asked as she wiped her face.

"You don't have to pretend around me anymore. I know you miss him."

Madeline's heart skipped a beat as she saw the knowing look in her daughter's eyes. Felicity was only ten and was telling her that she didn't have to be strong in front of her, that she could cry if she wanted to. Fresh tears appeared in Madeline's eyes and she took the young girl into her arms, cradling her against her chest. Her shoulders shook as she cried, tears running down her cheeks. Felicity only sat there, her arms going as far as they could around her mother. She didn't remember her father very well, having been two when he had died, so she didn't miss him like her mother did. But she liked the stories her mother would tell her about him. She saw pictures of him in the hallways.

There was one memory that Felicity would never forget of her father. The only one she had of him. He come into her nursery and picked her up off the floor, spinning her around, then held her close to him. He had smelled of peppermints, old books, and tobacco.

Madeline wiped her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. She looked down at the brunette child in her arms and smiled, suddenly tickling her. Felicity squealed and squirmed on her mother's lap, screaming and laughing. A warm smile spread across Madeline's face as she laughed with her daughter, kissing her cheek gently.

"Happy tenth birthday Felicity." She whispered into her daughter's ear, as she held her close once again.


	5. The Oracle, The Counsel Strikes

Like I said in the first chapter, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Though if I did, I'd totally make Sebastian into a woman. I mean seriously! I read a fanfiction on here the other day and the writer turned Sebastian into a woman. It was a really good fanfic too! Btw, just so you all know, I'm not following the anime or the manga...yet. I haven't read all of the manga, so there are some characters that I don't even know about. But I might follow the anime later, depending on how the next few chapters go.

Anyway, here's chapter five! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Madeline could feel the temperature drop in the air as she walked with her daughter through the gardens. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at the sky for a moment before leaning down to Felicity and whispering in her ear. She didn't want her daughter to witness what she was going to do in a few minutes.<p>

"Why don't you go inside and ask Emily to play a game with you honey? I've got some work to do. I'll join you when I'm done, okay?" She asked softly.

The young brunette smiled and nodded before racing off inside to find the tall blonde maid. Madeline turned away from the mansion and looked back up to the sky. Her hands gripped her skirts and she took off running, away from the manor and the people inside. She didn't want any innocent bystanders to get hurt. When she reached the far end of her rather large garden, she slipped off her shoes, tossing them to the side. Her hands were frantic as she searched the trees, feeling for a silk ribbon on one of the branches. When her fingers collided with something metal, she quickly gripped the object, pulling a long slender sword from the tree. Just as she pulled the sword from its sheath, the objects of Madeline's worry landed before her.

Her dark green eyes narrowed as two angels stood before her, swords in hand. One was female with short brunette hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a long white gown with long hanging sleeves (you know, the sleeves where it hangs off your wrists?), and white gloves. The one standing next to her was a male with short blonde hair, violet eyes, his skin slightly tanner than his companions. He wore a white suit, almost like a tuxedo, with similar white gloves.

"Oracle Madeline Fairmont, you've gone against the counsel's direct orders by making a deal with a human contracted with a demon. We've come to take you back so you can receive your punishment." The male said, his voice monotone.

Madeline took her stance with her sword, she didn't have time to worry about her skirts. If they got in the way, she'd just cut them. The blade of her sword shone under the sun, the words of the Oracle Code running down to the hilt.

"Over my dead body." She growled, gripping the sword tighter in her hands.

"Very well." The female angel said.

"But first, tell me your names. I'd like to know who I'm fighting." Madeline said with a dark smile across her lips.

"Our names?" the female asked.

"Yes, your names." the red headed Oracle said softly.

"Very well. My name is Asmaria. My companion is Artemus." The female said.

"I see. I'll make sure to write those names in my book later after I clip your wings." Madeline said with a laugh.

It was that remark that gave Madeline only a second to react as they both charged at her, their blades barely missing her head by an inch as she bent backwards. Two against one, it wasn't a fair fight but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. As they pulled their swords back, she straightened and lunged her sword towards Artemus only to have him block it with his own. She was then put on the defensive as they assaulted her at the same time, There wasn't any openings to attack as their swords kept clashing with hers, sparks flying. She didn't want to use her insight, but she felt that there was no other choice. If she didn't use her insight, she wasn't going to get out of this fight alive.

She jumped back once more, her back against a tree. The air was cold, stale even, as her breath came out in white puffs. Her eyes slowly closed and she took a deep breath, releasing it moments later. As her eyes opened Artemus attacked from the air, white wings spread wide. She lifted her sword, her eyes glancing upward. Her eyes were no longer dark green, but a bright gold. Artemus was trembling as he pushed against Madeline's unwavering arm. She could see the rage in his eyes as his arms shook while she merely stood there. For a split second Madeline couldn't see where Asmaria had disappeared to, but knew where she was after hearing the cracking of the tree behind her.

Madeline pushed against Artemus's sword and sent him through a far tree, turning quickly to block Asmaria's blade. Her eyes were searching for any and all openings on the angel before her as she ducked down, avoiding both of their swords. As she took a few steps back, she realized that they were leading her back to the mansion. She watched as both charged toward her and she threw her sword into the air, ducking down once more beneath their blades. Her hands moved up and she gripped their wings, hearing the shocked and almost terrified gasps from both. Her eyes narrowed and hands squeezed on the feathered appendages. With a growl, she pulled down as hard as she could and heard the tell tale sound of wings being ripped from their bodies.

Blood. Immense amounts of blood covered Madeline as she quickly reached up, her sword falling into her hand. Spinning around, her sword sliced through both of their necks, fresh blood pouring out. Their headless and one winged bodies dropped to the ground and Madeline dropped her sword, her hands and body trembling. She let out a cry of pain and her hands quickly covered her eyes. She fell to her knees, her vision becoming blurry.

"I shouldn't have used my insight for that long. I can't afford to go blind." She whispered softly to herself.

She'd forgotten, if only for a moment, the consequences of using her insight. But she knew that if she hadn't used it, she would have been killed by their swords. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision clear once more and her eyes back to their dark green color. She then looked around at the scene before her. A few trees had been cut down and blood covered the grass. Two white wings were on the ground in front of her and the heads of her opponents were laying there, eyes wide in shock. The bodies were covered in blood, the white clothes stained with red. She stood on shaky legs, walking over to the dismembered heads, and leaned down to close their eyes. She couldn't bear to have them look at her. The area reeked of blood, her nostrils flaring at the scent.

The sound of music in the distance caught Madeline's attention. Had the party begun without her? She couldn't have been gone for more than half an hour. A glance at the sky told her that she'd been gone for a little over an hour. She sighed and looked down at the beheaded angels, noting she'd have to come back later in the night and dispose of their bodies later. She picked up her sword, placing it back in the sheath then tying it back up in the tree. Running across the field, she picked up her shoes and made her way back to the mansion. She could hear shouting, the words weren't clear. As she got closer she was able to make out the words.

"Lady Bariston! Where are you! Lady Bariston!"

It was Emily. Madeline stopped running and hid behind one of her apple trees, waiting till Emily went back inside before running to the west side of the mansion, looking up at her balcony. She jumped and gently landed on her feet just outside the glass doors that led to her bedroom. She immediately dropped her shoes on the floor of her room and went to bathe. Just as she shut the door leading to the bathroom she heard Emily's voice.

"Lady Bariston? Are you in here?"

"I'm in the bathroom Emily!" Madeline shouted through the door, her hands and forehead pressed against the wood.

"I've been looking every where for you Milady! The guests haven't arrived yet, but Lady Felicity is wondering where you are." Emily said as she stepped closer to the door, the only thing separating her from her blood soaked mistress.

"I need to bathe Emily. Pick out a dress for this evening for me. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Let me draw your bath water mistress."

"NO!" Madeline shouted.

Emily squeaked and flinched at the sound, causing Madeline to immediately regret the harsh tones in her voice.

"I'm sorry for shouting Emily, please forgive me. I can draw my own water for now. If you will please pick out the dress, I should be out in a few minutes." Madeline said softly.

Emily placed her hand on the door and smiled.

"It's alright Milady. Hurry please, Lady Felicity seemed very impatient when I left to find you." She said.

"Thank you." Madeline whispered.

**~* a few minutes later *~**

Madeline's hand glided over the satin material of the lavender dress she was wearing. The top of the dress hung off her shoulders, about three inches of the fabric hanging over the top in a beautiful white lace that had roses as the pattern, showing off her slightly tanned skin. Emily stood behind her, lacing up the back. She could still feel the blood, though completely washed from her body, dripping down her neck and face. Her red hair, which she had checked thoroughly to make sure all of the blood had been washed out, was laying in soft flowing waves down her back and shoulders. When she felt the final tug at her back and Emily tying the white ribbon around her waist in a bow at her back, did she look up in the mirror at herself. She didn't see an angel murderer in her image. She only saw herself.

"Milady? Is something wrong?" Emily asked softly as she gently sat Madeline down in her chair and began putting the matching shoes on her feet.

"No Emily. Everything is fine. Once the party is over I'm going to put Felicity to bed and then would like you to help me get ready for bed as well." Madeline said as she watched the young blonde stand.

"Yes ma'am. Should I go tend to the young mistress now?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I'll be right down."

Emily curtsied then left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Madeline stood from the chair, walking towards the balcony and shutting the double doors. She looked down at her hands, still trembling, and willed them to stop. She turned and leaned her back against the doors, getting a good look at her bedroom. The walls were a dark shade of burgundy, the lower halves a gorgeous red oak. The bed was a four poster canopy bed with dark red curtains tied to the posts. A single night stand sat on the right side of the bed, where her book and journal sat. The sheets and comforter were white satin, the bed freshly made earlier that day. The floor was the same red oak as the lower halves of the walls. Opposite of the bed was an oak vanity and dresser set.

It was still the same. She hadn't changed anything since the day Felix had been killed. She felt she'd be disrespecting her late husband if she did. A knock at the door brought Madeline back to the present and she saw Emily standing there with a smile.

"It's time Milady. The guests will be arriving any moment." She said softly.

Madeline nodded and exited the room, letting Emily close the door behind them. She wondered for a split second if Ciel Phantomhive would be attending. She of course had sent him an invitation.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that was a bit better than the last two. I haven't written too many fight scenes so I tried to make it short and sweet.<p>

Remember to review! Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter!


	6. The Oracle, Come What May

Okay, I've been extra busy lately and finally got down to my computer (that has been unplugged for a while). And the songs Madeline plays in this chapter are Palladio Movement 1 (Allegretto) by Karl Jenkins and Explosive (remade) by Bond. I know that they are more recent Classical pieces, but I just like them and the way that I can make her play them so easily on her own, considering how fast those pieces are. You should listen to them, they're very pretty pieces. I am warning you now, I am going to make Sebastian a bit OOC. I have a cute scene that I want to happen and if it's going to happen, he needs to be a bit OOC.

Here's Chapter Six! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The music was loud and elegant to say the least. Madeline was surprised to find her daughter standing next to a certain dark haired earl. She smiled as she spotted Sebastian standing next to him. The raven haired butler was dressed quite nicely, Madeline noticing that he wasn't wearing his normal butler attire. She'd personally requested that Lord Ciel Phantomhive and his handsome butler wear something nice. The young earl was wearing a dashing dark blue dress suit that Madeline guessed his fiance had chosen for him. (refer to the outfit that he wore in the episode that Elizabeth turned his mansion into a pink terror.) Sebastian on the other hand was wearing a black tuxedo, the shirt underneath being a brilliant white. A red rose in full bloom was over his heart and Madeline thought it a very good look on him.<p>

Felicity wasn't talking to Earl Ciel though, her attention was on Elizabeth's beautiful red frilly dress that Madeline assumed was the latest, cutest (according to the two young girls), and frilliest outfit made in England. It wouldn't be long before Felicity would ask her for that same dress. Her attention was suddenly directed to the sound of a violin string snapping. She watched as the violinist rummaged through his bag before she walked over and smiled.

"May I?" She asked softly, her hand outstretched for the instrument.

The violinist stuttered a few times before handing the instrument to Madeline. Like all lords and ladies in England, Madeline had been taught at a young age to play a musical instrument. Most thought that it wasn't a needed skill or even worth their time or efforts. Madeline thought differently. She placed the now three stringed instrument under her chin, loving the feel of the wood against her skin, reminding her of how much she missed her old violin. Her free hand took the bow off the stand and she tuned the instrument. She could feel all eyes on her as she slowly began to play. The feel of the strings beneath her fingers made her feel at peace, in her own world for only a little while at least.

Her fingers glided over the strings, sliding up toward the bridge of the instrument when she needed notes from the now non-existent E string. The rosin on the bow of the instrument was flying off in puffs of air from the speed of her arm. The notes were getting louder, wilder if you will. It took her back to the days when she would go crazy with the song and dance along as she played. Her feet tapped along with the rhythm, daring her to start dancing. Tempting her with the sounds of her instrument. She fought off the temptation to dance by putting all her energy and will in the song.

It wasn't until the song ended that she noticed everyone staring at her. Madeline's face turned a bright red and she quickly gave the instrument back to the violinist. She excused herself and walked out into the gardens. Night had fallen and she felt at peace in the darkened air. The air felt cool against her heated face.

"That was very impressive Lady Bariston." a deep male voice said to her left.

Madeline's head turned and she smiled as she saw Sebastian heading her way. She curtsied when he bowed.

"Thank you. That's quite a compliment coming from you demon." She said softly.

"I'm still rather curious," Sebastian stepped closer, his arms trapping Madeline against the wall "as to how you figured out I'm a demon."

Madeline looked at the strong arms holding her in place then up at the demon butler's face. He was grinning at her, those pearly white teeth glittering in the moonlight. She couldn't stop her eyes from locking with his, the heat rushing through her from her head to her feet. Those auburn eyes looking straight into her very soul. She closed her eyes when she felt his head leaning down toward hers and turned her head away. She bit her lip in an attempt to break her thoughts, to settle her raging heart. He didn't remember. How could he? It was she that had erased his memories. Those memories from centuries ago. When they last danced she had made a choice. To leave him and have the man she loved stay alive or have the man killed and live for the rest of her days as a human. She'd chosen to leave him and keep him alive.

Madeline longed to return those memories. The ones she held so dear. But she wouldn't be able to live with the unending guilt if Sebastian, the one she loved, knew she'd married another man. This Sebastian wasn't hers. He wasn't the one she loved. The Sebastian she knew wasn't as cold as this. She stiffened as he leaned closer to her ear. He was so close, all she had to do was reach only an inch or two and she'd be able to touch him. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and her breath caught in her throat as he blew a breath across her ear.

"You can erase the memories of the mind, but the heart never forgets." He whispered.

Her eyes shot open when she felt his hand turn her head and his lips crashing into hers. All instinct told her to fight him off, to push away. But her heart was begging for her to kiss back, to make his mind remember what his heart longed to keep within. She felt one of his arms around her waist and one hand holding her chin. Tears stung her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Yes she had loved Felix, but Sebastian had always been her true love. When she'd left, she never searched for him. The day she'd left, his last words before his memories were erased had stayed with her.

**~*Flash Back*~**

_Madeline's cheeks were wet with tears, her dark green eyes puffy and red. She gently touched her beloved's cheek and kissed him one final time._

_"Come what may Madeline, I love you. I'll find you one day. The mind might forget, but the heart will always remember." He whispered._

**~*End of Flash Back*~**

She felt herself being lead somewhere, the lights of the ballroom blinding her for a moment before her eyes adjusted. She saw Sebastian leading her out onto the dance floor and smiled. This moment, this wonderful moment, would always be with her.

"Dance with me Madeline." He said.

"Always." She whispered.

_Come what may, She'd love him for all eternity._

* * *

><p>Omg, I hate how short this was. It was only a filler though. I got a slight pairing. Bringing in my own twist on Sebastian and Madeline. As She's an oracle, she's been around just as long as he has. Anywho, read and review. I'm getting writer's block so I'm going to fight my way through it and post a new chapter soon.<em><br>_


	7. The Oracle, Defending Her Home

hey all! I know I've not posted in a while but bear with me. I'm working through writer's block.

Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A loud crash brought Madeline out of her thoughs. She looked into the ballroom and her eyes widened in shock. Standing in the middle of the room was another angel. He seemed to be looking for something or someone.<p>

"Oracle! Come out! I know you're here!" He shouted.

Screams filled the room and Madeline raced to find Felicity. She wasn't going to have an angel take her daughter from her. She could feel eyes following her and sighed in relief when she saw her daughter still standing with Ciel. She turned and ran down the nearest hallway. Her eyes took on the golden color from before and she held back her own scream. The pain in her eyes was growing by the second. Using her insight without going into her true form was extremely dangerous and painful. She took a deep breath and shook off the pain.

"You want me angel? Come find me!"

Her words echoed through the mansion, bouncing from wall to wall. Her eyes scanned the area and she fought off the urge to go into her true form. But soon the urge became too great and the human body she housed dropped to the floor. She glanced down and gently moved her body aside. No one would recognize her now, well maybe Sebastian would. Her red hair framed her face, golden eyes unyeilding in their rage. Her lips were bright red, stained with angel blood from days gone by. She stood, the brown leather of her armor making a soft noise in the quiet hall. The sword from before hung at her waist and on her feet, a pair of light brown leather boots.

**~*Ballroom*~**

"Coward! Fight me face to face! You killed my brother and sister! I'll have your head for that!" The angel shouted.

"Tell me your name angel, so I can write it along with theirs after I clip you of your wings." A soft feminine voice said.

The angel turned and stared at the woman standing in armor on the railing of the third floor. Her red hair blew with the slight breeze coming in through the doors.

"My name is Azuril! You killed Artemus and Asmaria! You demon!" the angel shouted as he spread his wings, flying up to Madeline.

Madeline drew her sword and jumped from the railing, clashing sword with Azuril mid air. Her eyes took in the images of his next moves, dodging his blade with ease.

"Sebastian! What is going on here! Who is that!" Ciel shouted at his butler.

"My lord, I believe that is Lady Bariston." Sebastian said in a hushed tone.

"Lady...Bariston?" Ciel whispered as he watched Madeline block the angel's blade with her own.

Madeline was pushed back from Azuril's blade and landed on the railing above him. Her red hair fell in waves on her shoulders and she pointed her sword at Azuril.

"Come at me angel. I'll gladly clip your wings for my collection." She said with a laugh.

Azuril made a sound similar to that of a growl and launched himself up at Madeline, his blade ready to pierce her body. Madeline's eyes grew wide at the sight behind Azuril. Racing across the floor was Sebastian, wearing a black mask on his face. Before Azuril could even get within an inch of Madeline, Sebastian grabbed his ankle and tossed him down, causing a crater in the tile below. Before Madeline could blink Sebastian was before her, his hands holding her face as he slipped a white mask over her.

"Your features are similar to that of your human form. We can't have anyone recognizing you my love." Sebastian whispered to her.

"Yes, you're right. I was so distracted I didn't think about it." Madeline whispered as she looked into those beautiful crimson eyes of the demon before her.

She pushed Sebastian to the side as Azuril launched himself up at them and white feathers fell from the sky as Madeline lifted her sword, pointing the blade at him. She pushed herself from the railing and white wings sprouted from her back. Dodging Azuril's blade, only barely, Madeline's arial movements were very limited in the small space. Azuril followed closely behind her, ready to take her wings in return for his siblings deaths. He flew below her, ready to push himself up at any moment. Madeline smiled as her wings vanished in a flurry of feathers and she began falling, blade over her head.

"Azuril! You're wings are mine!" She shouted, her sword slicing through the bone that held his wings to his back.

Blood rushed from the new wound and his screams were piercing. Before she fell too far from him, she cut his head from his shoulders and landed with a thud, making another large crater in the floor. His head and wings fell beside her, his eyes wide in shock, just like his siblings. If only the fool hadn't come for revenge, he'd still be alive right now. Sebastian raced toward her and she collapsed to her knees, her hands over her eyes. The pain, it was even effecting her in her true form. Before long, blindness would envelope her. As her eyes focused, she saw a white gloved hand being offered to her and she followed the arm up to see Sebastian smiling at her behind his black mask. She let him hoist her to her feet.

"I need to get to my body. I don't want anyone to get too suspicious." She whispered.

He merely nodded and led her down the hallway to where her body was laying. In moments she was Lady Madeline Bariston once more. She rejoined the party and moved everyone outside, where the dancing continued, as Sebastian cleaned up the mess.

"I didn't know you were the Oracle, Lady Bariston." Ciel whispered as he stood next to her.

"There are many things you don't know My lord. If you are free tomorrow, I am willing to answer any and all questions you have for me." Madeline whispered in return.

"Please do. Including why my butler has such an interest in you." Ciel said quickly before Felicity turned up and dragged him off onto the floor to dance with her.

Madeline merely nodded as she watched him being dragged away.

* * *

><p>Yay for finding the original Chapter Seven! Hope you enjoyed it! I finally got through some major writer's block! I've been really busy with things lately. One, my girlfriend is moving her really soon, 2 I just got a new job (YAY!), 3, I've been putting up with an idiot for three weeks! So yeah. I'll try posting more often. Remember to Review! You get cookies if you do.<p> 


	8. Author's Note

Hey all! I know I've been away for a while, but I've been super super busy! Updates on all of my stories shall be coming soon. I've been hand writing most of my chapters because I've moved and I don't have internet at my new apartment. don't have a monitor for my new computer either so we'll have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for reading! Kitten Losvana

Also, be prepared for a new story from me. Of course it's not my normal stories. It's under the phantom of the opera. I've been watching it like crazy lately.

soon I'll be taking down A Glimpse beyond dreams. It's sucks. I need to rewrite it. I lost the plot half way through the story and I don't remember where I was headed with it.


End file.
